


Tell Your Heart it Doesn't Beat For Me

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Albus Dumbledore, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Hurt Newt Scamander, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Murder, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Character(s), Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Workaholic Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Newt is stuck in NY working for MACUSA. He has a few secrets up his sleeve though and they are immediately coming to a head.Omegas are showing up dead and nothing about the situation sounds right. Will be be able to figure it out or is he next.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Tell Your Heart it Doesn't Beat For Me

Newt paces the halls of MACUSA as he waits for a decision regarding his restitutions for the damage he caused. He hopes it's just money. He has plenty of that. Stolen from poachers and smugglers, and rewards given by a various governments.

"Newt, Honey, calm down. They're not going to lock you up or take your creatures. You've shown that they are not dangerous," Queenie says pressing a kiss to his forehead. Newt is still nervous but he allows himself to be pulled into the group of Abernathy, Tina, and Queenie allowing the Omegas to relax him. He can't see Graves and the other Aurors behind them but he can smell the Alphas and personally it's making him nauseous.

Queenie giggles which means she must have seen his fantasy of throwing up on Graves' hideous overcompensating coat.

It would serve the man right. He just had to arrive right before Newt was getting on the boat to serve him with the summons for this case.

"Oh..." Queenie says with a frown as the door opens and the President of MACUSA steps out.

"Mr. Scamander, the Congress has reached a decision. In order to repair the damages caused to this city by your actions you will serve it. You will spend two years as a consultant on any case involving creatures. You will live in this city and work in this building. This decision is final and cannot be appealed," she says.

"Wait! You don't understand! I can't stay here! I have responsibilities in England!"

"Your book can be written and mailed from here."

"But..."

"Your creatures can stay."

"That's not it either! Can't I just pay?"

"You are not getting out of this Mr. Scamander."

"You aren't listening to me...I have a..." 

"Mummy!" A tiny voice says and Newt turns in time to catch the tiny body that hurls himself into Newt's arms.

"Tab? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with..."

"Good job Tadpole you found your mum," Theseus says sauntering down the hall with a tail of MACUSA secretaries, likely omegas, trailing behind him.

"Mummy! Unca Thee brought me!" The blonde three year old in his arms beams, his freckles standing out on his pale skin.

"Sorry Newt, the Ministry is sending me and Leta undercover. We can't watch Tab. I'm sorry," Theseus says eyes raking over the gathered people sizing up threats to Newt and Tabs safety. 

"Ooh you're so good with kids," an omega says.

"So is my wife," Theseus says.

"Such a lucky omega," she says.

"Alpha actually. Both of us," Theseus says and several people step back as if struck. Two alphas are practically unheard of in America. 

"Oh, hello little one," Queenie says and Newt turns to her to introduce them.

"Tab, these are Abernathy, Tina, and Queenie. They're friends of mine," Newt says. Tab looks at them with wide green eyes before digging in his little backpack and pulls out flowers.

"They're very pretty mummy," he whispers loudly before giving each of them a flower.

"Merlin's heard Theseus I leave him with you for a month and he picks up your charm!" 

"Be thankful it wasn't Leta's cunning," Theseus says sending his patronus, a Hippogriff, to get her.

"You didn't tell us you had a mate," Picquery says and Newt grimaces as memories come to his mind unbidden.

Of chains and blood.

A body on his. His voice breaking as he pleaded to be let go.

Teeth in his neck, unwelcome.

Of laughter as he fought to hold back screams, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. 

Of getting way only to find out he was left with a surprise.

Of pain and a beautiful baby.

Of screams and blood this time not his.

"Queenie?" Tina's voice breaks Newt out of his memories and he can see the blonde sobbing, hand clutches over her mouth retching.

"Tina, get her somewhere quiet," Newt whispers. When the two of them are gone he turns to the assembled staff and President. Queenie's reaction might have given them a guess but that's all they'll get. Luckily Theseus went to get Leta at the door or his growling would give more away. 

"I do not have a mate. I am Tab's only parent," Newt says in a tone that brokers no argument shaking off the memories. He can't let himself be distracted.

"As complicated as your circumstances may be, MACUSA has a nursery for children and this doesn't exempt you from your punishment," Picquery says.

"Mummy got a time out?" Tab asks.

"Something like that darling," Newt says.

"Aunta Le'! I found mummy!" He says over Newt's shoulder and Newt smiles at his best friend who stops a little bit away from him. Conscious of how being too close to an Alpha suddenly makes him panic.

"I see that. Sorry about this Newt. I know we said that we'd watch him for another month but the Ministry is persistent... What's going on?" Leta, ever perceptive, asks looking at them.

"Erm...yes. I have been... asked to work with MACUSA for a bit of time. I wasn't sure how I was going to get Tab but you seem to have solved the problem," Newt says biting his lip.

"You'll need an apartment and the proper paperwork for you to be able to do things in America without having to run to an Alpha...this is going to be difficult. American laws are so geared to the patriarchy you'll have a difficult time of it. Especially as a single parent. It's a shame Theseus or I can't stay here..."

"Perhaps I may be of assistance," a voice says as Queenie and Tina reapear and a Phoenix circles the room before dripping a box only for Dumbledore to step out.

"Unca 'bus! Look mummy he's wearing my scarf!" Tab says pointing.

Sure enough the older alpha is wearing a scarf, a garrish thing made of every color of every house because no one could agree what house he was likely in. Helping Tan knit it had been an adventure in and of itself.

"Of course I am. You put a lot of effort into this present. I will always wear it. Just as I will always do such dramatic entrances when you are around because I know you love them," Dumbledore says.

"Good afternoon Professor. What are you doing here?" Newt asks curious. Besides Thee and Leta, Albus is the only other Alpha he can stand to have near him for long periods. After all he was one of the ones who found...nope not going there!

"Your brother and sister-in-law owled me saying they couldn't watch Tab. They were going to drop him off here with you and I would pick him up and watch him the rest of the time if need be. It seems the situation has become a bit more complicated, hasn't it?" Albus says glancing at the President with an unimpressed face. Making the alphas of MACUSA tense up. 

Typical Alphas. 

"Erm yes. I will be staying a bit l...longer than I planned," Newt says.

"I have a home here in America if you would like to rent it," Dumbledore says.

"You're not gonna let him stay for free?" One of the random alphas asks.

"Newt wouldn't accept it and I would never undermine his autonomy by treating him any different than any other gender. However I was hoping Tab might help me with something," he says.

"Me?" Tab asks.

"Why yes. I hear my favorite nephew is handy with plants. My mother used to love gardens and I'm afraid the one at my estate here has fallen to ruin. I was hoping you could fix that. I would of course pay your for your work," Dumbledore says and Theseus would be fuming if it weren't for the fact he's already proven himself.

"Can I mummy?" The little boy asks turning big green eyes on Newt.

"Is this what it was like with me?" Newt asks.

"No. You were less cute," Theseus says.

"He's lying," Queenie says and then claps a hand over her mouth and Dumbledore glances at her.

"You know, I hate to think of you all alone in that big old house. There are many rooms that could be rented. Say to a pair of sisters whose landlady has been complaining about men coming in and out," he says.

"Oh why didn't I think of that! Tina and Queenie could move in too!" Newt says.

"And Abernathy. You know, just to have a couple of men about the house to prevent less gentlemanly callers," Queenie says but Newt knows the truth. They all know that his landlord has been getting a touch more aggressive in his attempts to get in Abernathy's pants. They saw the bruise on his wrist.

"I would of course maintain my distance. This will be your home. When your rent totals the value of the home the deed to the land will transfer to you. I personally have no desire for it," Albus says.

"You seem to be quite accepting of such independence in omegas...for someone who is so..." Picquery says.

"I know I am not as young as some of the people here. But I had the honor of courting, if for a brief time, an omega from Durmstrang. You have to become used to independent omegas if they come from that school. Great Britain is not as bad as it was back then. Alpha and alpha and omega and omega pairings being more common and Omegas have more freedoms to do things without the permission of an alpha... You've taken steps by allowing them the right to work as Aurors. But that's as far as you've gone," Dumbledore says turning his back to her.

"Now, how about I give you the address. Newt, would you like me to stay a few days or scent the property to keep Alphas away?" Dumbledore says.

"Scent it please," I don't want you to miss classes. There are fifth years who need classes to prep for OWLS and seventh years for uh...you know," Newt says.

"I gave them two essays. One on their favorite spell detailing the uses and strengths and weaknesses on it and a short answer form of basic situations and how to handle them. They'll be sorted for a few days," Dumbledore says.

"You had to sneak past Dippet again didn't you?" Newt says

"Well...yes."

"Tab, don't ever look to your uncles as role models. They're a bunch of troublemakers," Newt says making the boy giggle.

"Well, if everything is settled you can all return to your duties. Mr. Scamander the younger you may start work tomorrow," Picquery says and heads off down the hall.

"Well that went better than it could have," Newt says.

"Newt, Misses Goldstein, Mr. Abernathy, please allow my to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore. I hope you will make better use of my home than my family would have," he says with a smile and a gentlemanly bow.

"Is this what it's like when I do it?" Queenie asks.

"Yes," Newt says knowing she's talking about Dumbledore being in her mind.

"Sorry I merely brushed it to address you appropriately. I apologize," he says straightening up.

"Alright everyone get back to work! You're no longer needed to present testimony!" Graves snaps. Newt waves to Tina, Queenie and Abernathy as they head back to their various offices.

"I'll show you to house after work and you can move in on Saturday!" Newt calls.

"Sorry little brother, we've got to get back to the Ministry. Will you be okay?" Theseus asks.

"I'll be fine. Just both of you be safe," Newt says.

"We will," Theseus says and Newt turns back to start to figure out the mess his life has just become in a few short moments.

Starting with his home.


End file.
